the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Annis Pucey
'Annis Pucey '(27 November, 1896 - 10 April, 1943) was an English pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1908 to June 1915. She was born in Grimsby, Lincolnshire, England and was the daughter of Lionel Pucey. She was the great-aunt of Adrian Pucey, who played for the Slytherin Quidditch team. She worked as a nurse at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and died during the Global Wizarding War when parts of the hospital collapsed as a result of a bombing. Biography Early life Annis Pucey was born on 27 November, 1896, in Grimsby, Lincolnshire, England. She was the daughter of Lionel Pucey. Grimsby, also Great Grimsby, is a large coastal English seaport and administrative centre in North East Lincolnshire, on the South Bank of the Humber Estuary, close to where it reaches the North Sea. It ran the largest fishing fleet in the world by the mid-20th century. Her father was Lionel Pucey. She had a younger brother, Wilfred. Hogwarts years She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1908. That same summer, she visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of cedar and unicorn hair from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1908, she boarded the train for Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin House that same night. She shared a dormitory with Ramona Rakepick, Gwenlilian Ollerton, and Keziah Evermonde. In her fifth year of school, Annis decided to join the German Society. The German Society was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in studying German language and culture. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. Students automatically become members of this club when they achieve an Exceeds Expectations or higher on their German language O.W.L. Annis was also a member of the Astronomy Club along with her friends. The Astronomy Club was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in Astronomy. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. Later life She hosted regular garden parties in Grimsby, Lincolnshire, for her friends and family. Annis Pucey worked as a nurse at St. Mungo's during the Global Wizarding War. When parts of the hospital collapsed as a result of a bombing, Annis and several others were killed on the upper floors of the building. Etymology Annis is a name that dates far back into the mists of early British history to the days of the Anglo-Saxon tribes. It is derived from the personal name Agnes, which itself is derived from the Greek name Hagne, which means pure and holy. The name was also used in the Latin phrase Agnus Dei, which means "lamb of God". Pucey may be from puce, a deep red to dark greyish purple, and from the French word for "flea". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1890s births Category:1940s deaths Category:Global Wizarding War deaths Category:Nurses Category:Pure-bloods Category:Pucey family Category:Individuals from Lincolnshire Category:St. Mungo's employees Category:Individuals Sorted in 1908 Category:Sagittarius Category:English individuals Category:Cedar wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Astronomy Club members Category:German Society members